FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to organic materials which are useful in the photographic field. In particular, this invention relates to radiation sensitive polymeric organic materials, which can be incorporated into radiation sensitive elements, such as photoresists, to obtain a desirable combination of properties. These polymeric materials are homopolymers or interpolymers comprising oxygen-substituted maleimides, prepared by free radical-initiated addition polymerization.